Forza Horizon 3/Update history
February 2018 An update was released on February 5, 2018. 'Bug Fixes/Changes' *Fixed the improper exposure calculation in certain situations, which caused the screen to be too dark or too bright. November 2017 An update was released on November 6, 2017. 'Bug Fixes/Changes' *Today's update for Forza Horizon 3 includes some required background maintenance for the game. October 2017 An update was released on October 6, 2017. 'Bug Fixes/Changes' *Fixed rare issue where some players were getting stuck on a screen asking the player to select a new festival. *Fixed blank "Custom Restrictions" flyer in Car Restriction select August 2017 'Added Content' 'August 1, 2017' *Quartz Regalia 'August 15, 2017' *''Hoonigan Car Pack'' 'Bug Fixes/Changes' 'August 1, 2017' *Hardened save game code *Improved stability on PC *Fixed issue with latest AMD driver causing occasional crashes July 2017 'Bug Fixes/Changes' Fixed the achievement error that was preventing players from popping: *And Long May They Reign – Complete every single King of the Mountain Race. *Mountain Mastery – Complete every Blizzard Mountain Championship. *Exhibition Expert – Complete an Exhibition at every race route in the game. *Horizon Hardcore – Complete a championship starting at every race route in the game. June 2017 A content update was applied on June 6th, 2017 and June 20th, 2017. 'Added Content' *New downloadable content - Mountain Dew Car Pack *Four new Forzathon reward cars: **Porsche 911 GT3 **Porsche 944 Turbo **Porsche Cayenne Turbo **Porsche Cayman GTS 'Bug Fixes/Changes' 'June 20th, 2017' *Fixed the issues with the Hilux causing the game to crash. *Added in additional diagnostics to analyse crash information. *Fixed issue where Vinyl groups were too zoomed in when downloaded *Fixes to AMC Gremlin **Hoodcharger lacked animation **Hoodcharger throttle cable not atattached **Fuel gauge showing incorrect information *Fixes to the Dodge Dart **Fixed appearance of red stripe on the dash **Fixed navigation screen *Fixed the Jeep Trailcat collision which caused the wheels to snag on landing *Fixed the fact decals could only be applied to a small area of the body work of the Lotus 3 Eleven 'June 6th, 2017' *Various Crash fixes. *Fixed an issue where co-op players couldn’t start a Goliath Championship on Hot Wheels. *Co-op clients would see challenge UI during Co-op championships. *Fixed an issue where Preorder cars couldn’t be used or removed from garage. *Fixed an issue where cars could achieve higher top speeds in the Hot Wheels expansion on Xbox One than on PC. *Fixes to upgrades and tuning options on the Toyota Hilux, as well as an issue causing wheels to stick under the ground. *Fixed the description for the “Totally meant to do that too!” achievement. *Various localisation fixes. *Fixed an issue where downloading car liveries and tunes would show as locked, even if you were the creator. *Missing button added back to Street Race and Midnight Battle Rivals. *Various fixes to car bugs including incorrect engine audio for the Valiant Charger R/T E49, AMC Pacer, and Jeep Wrangler, as well as fixes to steering wheel animation for the Porsche 959 and a bug duplicating driver’s door livery on the instrument panel of the Porsche 356A Speedster. May 2017 A content update was applied on May 9th, 2017 and May 16th, 2017. 'Added Content' *New downloadable content - Hot Wheels Expansion *Five new Forzathon reward cars: **Porsche 356A Speedster (Barn Find) **Porsche 911 GT2 RS **Porsche 911 Turbo S **Porsche Carrera GT **Porsche Macan Turbo 'Bug Fixes/Changes' *Fixed issue with no descriptions for Porsche body kits. *Various stability and performance fixes and improvements. *Various localisation fixes. *Added support for new wheels including the Thrustmaster TS-PC, Fanatec Wheelbase V1, and the Logitech DrivingForceGT. *Fixed messaging around Blizzard Mountain Online Adventure. *Fixed up the flow for “Restore Now” on Barn Finds which were found on a different track to the one the player was on (i.e. – couldn’t restore an Australian Barn Find on Blizzard Mountain). *Fixed an issue in Co-op where your stars earned in a co-op session would overwrite progress on the stats page until you returned to solo. *Fixed an exploit on Danger Signs when using “Go to Autoshow” tile in the pause menu. *Fixed an issue where the Forzathon tile would occasionally show as a blank tile with un-readable text. *Fixed issue where info-graphic tiles wouldn’t take you to the correct tab in the “Stats” menu. *Lowered minimum spec for PC. *Fixed an issue where the game would sometimes not go full screen. *Fixed an issue when Average FPS was being reported as 0 when FPS was over 100. *Fixed an issue when optimizing with certain graphical options enabled on PC. *Fixed FPS drop at the start of street races. *Various graphical improvements for high/ultra settings. *Fixed issue where Barn Finds would not unlock if the game time was too high. *Improved security. *Fixed issue where steering linearity and vibration scale settings were not being saved when using Thrustmaster TX Leather Edition. *Fixed the issue where players on controller preset type 5 were unable to get past the Buy Hot Wheels screen. April 2017 A content update was applied on April 12th, 2017. 'Added Content' *New downloadable content - Porsche Car Pack *Four new Forzathon reward cars: **Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 **Porsche 918 Spyder **Porsche 959 **Porsche 911 Turbo 3.3 'Bug Fixes/Changes' *Fixed painting issues on Mitsubishi Galant VR4. *Fixed decal issues on Holden Monaro GTS. *Fixed issue where some rim styles were only available importing tunes from FM6. *Added new rims from Borbet, Dub, Dymag, iForged, Halibrand, Holeshot, KONIG, MICKEY THOMPSON, Braebus, and RO_JA. *Fixed debug strings appearing in the TAMO Racemo’s car history. *Fixed Icon issues for Forzathon challenges. *Corrected some localisation errors in GB language. *Fixed issue where the GTA Spano was not being correctly added to players Garage. March 2017 A content update was applied on March 7th, 2017. 'Added Content' *New downloadable content: **''Duracell Car Pack'' **Spania GTA Spano Duracell Edition *Free message center gift - Tamo RacemoMarch 2017 (Tamo Racemo) - forzamotorsport.net *Four new Forzathon reward cars: **AMC Pacer X (Barn Find) **Bentley Continental Supersports **Lamborghini Sesto Elemento **Mercedes-Benz 300 SEL 6.3 'Bug Fixes/Changes' *Improved unlocking of DLC Barn Finds. *Improved alphabetizing in Blueprint options. February 2017 A content update was applied on February 7th, 2017. 'Added Content' *New downloadable content - Playseat Car Pack *Six new Horizon Edition cars: **Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat Horizon Edition **Ford Escort RS Cosworth Horizon Edition **Ford FPV Ute Horizon Edition **Toyota Supra RZ Horizon Edition **Holden Torana A9X Horizon Edition **Polaris RZR Horizon Edition **Toyota Supra RZ Horizon Edition *Two new Forzathon reward cars: **Ferrari 599XX **Lola #6 Penske Sunoco T70 MkIIIB 'Bug Fixes/Changes' *When in Drone Mode there is now an option to stabilize the camera when stationary. This will halt the roving camera movement of the drone (Xbox One and Windows). *Fixed an issue where PC players with an aspect ratio wider than 16:9 (including multiple monitors) could not navigate the map correctly in the Blizzard Mountain expansion (Windows). *Wheel Support: *Added a maximum pre-rendered frames option to the graphics menu to address input delay on PC when locked at 30fps. This option allows players to choose how many frames the graphics card can queue up in advance. Lowering this value will reduce input delay, while increasing it may affect game performance. It is recommended that players choose 1 pre-rendered frame when playing at locked 30 framerate or 3 pre-rendered frames when playing at an unlocked framerate. *Various stability and performance fixes. *Various security updates. *Reduced wind effect on camera when player was stationary on Blizzard Mountain. *Reduced frequency of blizzards on Blizzard Mountain. *Fixed a crash when collecting Barn Find car. *Made it so that players could collect restored Barn Finds from either map. *Fixed issue where Nvidia Surround users couldn't navigate Blizzard Mountain Map. *Fixed issue where mandatory updates wouldn’t work is the client required a newer version of the OS. *Fixed installation flow for users who already had the Expansion Pass. *Fixed issue where Auction House displays would get stuck infinitely loading. *Fixed issue where pause menu and Map buttons would occasionally stop working. *Fixed the input lag on PC. *Various localisation fixes. *Improved matchmaking. *Updated Prize Car and Barn Find filters in Auction House. *Fixed issue where advanced video settings were being reset after reboot. *Fixes to Online Adventure voting screen. *Fixed “Too many saves” message incorrectly appearing when importing vinyl groups or liveries. *Improved flow and messaging when attempting a Rivals event on Blizzard Mountain without Blizzard Mountain being stored. *Increased the number of cars in Wheelspins. *Fixed an issue with mandatory update not installing on PC. *Various car bug fixes, including improved appearance of tail light clusters on the Toyota Supra 2.0 GT Twin Turbo. *Increased price for Horizon Wheelspins (50,000 CR to 70,000 CR) January 2017 A content update was applied on January 3rd, 2017 and January 12th, 2017. The first update accidentally brought along a developer build to Windows 10 users that leaked future car add-ons and caused corrupt save files for players whom saved their progress on the build. A second update containing the correct build was released shortafter.January 2017 (developer build) - windowscentral.com 'Added Content' *New downloadable content - Rockstar Energy Car Pack *New Forzathon reward car - Subaru #75 WRX STI VT15R Rally Car 'Bug Fixes/Changes' *Re-enabled 14 day Groove music trial after player dismisses initial pop up. *Added shuffle to Groove Music. *Fixed issue where game would not restore to windowed mode from full screen mode on PC. *Fixed issue with Blizzard Mountain stats not reaching 100%. *Fixed players being blocked from championships when leaving a co-op championship mid-event. *Various stability and performance fixes. *Fixed issue where player could not dismiss the Buy Blizzard Mountain prompt using controller preset layout #5. *Fixed issues where liveries would not be carried over between Blizzard Mountain and Australia. *Fixed store slow when attempting to join an online Blizzard Mountain game without having Blizzard Mountain installed. December 2016 A content update was applied on December 6th, 2016 and December 13th. 'Added Content' *Two new downloadable content packs: **''Logitech G Car Pack **''Blizzard Mountain Expansion *New Barn Find - Sunbeam TigerDecember 6th, 2016 barn find - youtube.com *New Forzathon reward car - Bentley #7 M-Sport Bentley Continental GT3 'Bug Fixes/Changes' *Various stability and performance fixes. *Added mouse-free look option. *Alteration to PC driver update message. *Adjusted difficulty on Goliath circuit. *Fix to AI getting stuck when far from the player. *Fix to radio stations stopping during long races. *Fixed issue with light assets not disappearing when being smashed. *Various graphical fixes for PC. *Fix to purchase flow when using Tokens. *Fixed issue where loading a tune in Freeroam caused tires to disappear. *Fixed crash during livery editing options. *Fixed crash in Online Adventures street race championship. *Fixed crash caused by certain microphones being active on launch. *Security improvements. *Made the UI clearer in the Car Meet when party leader votes to go into a new online session. *Fixed issue with Thrustmaster Firmware update causing Thrustmaster TC to reset custom wheel settings. *Fixed crash when opening pause menu. *Update to "outbid" message in Auction House. *Fixed soft lock on Map screen when receiving a festival upgrade during a head-to-head race. *Fixed issue where players could rename designs from other drivers, changing the name of the creator when the renamed design was applied to a new car and sold. *Implemented FFB Spring and Steering FFB Damper slider functionality on Xbox. *Fixed issue where the Thrustmaster TMX was not being recognised on Xbox. *Fixed issues with some Barn Find rumor audio not playing. *Further Security improvements. *Fixed issue where Token count was not updating until player changed screens. *Added additional telemetry tracking. *Fixed a workaround allowing banned PC players to access online. *Fixed issue where tuning values would persist after removing race parts. *Fixed ANNA issue in Co-op asking non-host questions about setting a route. *Allowed outbid players to withdraw money from escrow in Auction House. *Fixed issue where some Drivatars in championships were not respecting eligible car restrictions. *Further improved FFB with static alignment force, load force effect, and tire lateral and longitudinal drag force. *Added option to choose between normal race tires and lettered race tires. *Fixed issue where players may not be prompted to restart the game after changing some video options. *Improvements to public Co-op matchmaking. *Fixed issues with button mapping on wheels. *Fixed issue with notifications not working in Monthly Rivals when player time is beaten. *Fixed issue with replay controls losing functionality in certain circumstances. *Fixed issue with Bucketlists freezing the game when played in Japanese. *Made it so that number of uses of a Vinyl Group was tracked the same way as Tunes and Designs. *Called out livery contributors in Auction House UI. *Fixed it so that audio options on PC no longer cover up car name. November 2016 A content update was applied on November 1st, 2016 and followed by two specific updates: The Xbox One release received a content update on November 17, 2016 and the Windows 10 release received a contet update on November 29th, 2016. 'Added Content' *New downloadable content - Alpinestars Car Pack *New Barn Find - Nissan Skyline H/T 2000GT-RNovember 2016 (barn find) - forzamotorsport.net *New Forzathon reward car - Terradyne Gurkha LAPV 'Bug Fixes/Changes' **Additional Stability and Performance improvements on PC. **Various wheel improvement and fixes. **Fixed Holden Sandman Bonnet cam issue. **Allow Groove Music to stream when already streaming on another device. **Fixed issue where banned users could get online. **Various stability fixes. **Clarified the description of Relic Hunter Achievement. **Fixed an issue where players were able to apply modifications to cars that shouldn't be applicable, resulting in disappearing/invisible body parts. **Enable Forzathon challenges for Silver Account holders. **Difficulty adjustments in S1 and S2 class. **Fixed crash where enabling some advanced video settings on PC caused the title to freeze on the optimization screen. **Security fixes for PC build. **Made it clearer when a wheelspin was VIP or not. **Fixed the issue where the 2016 Acura was sometimes showing as 2017. October 2016 A content update was released on October 4th, October 14th and October 20th, with the latter being released for the Windows 10 release.October 20, 2016 - thebitbag.com 'Added Content' *New downloadable content - The Smoking Tire Car Pack *Seven Horizon Edition cars (previous models removed from Horizon Wheelspin) **BAC Mono Horizon Edition **Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Horizon Edition **Lamborghini Countach LP5000 QV Horizon Edition **Mercedes-Benz C 63 AMG Coupé Black Series Horizon Edition **MG Metro 6R4 Horizon Edition **Mini Cooper S Horizon Edition **Subaru Impreza 22B STi Horizon Edition 'Bug Fixes/Changes' *Fixed an issue with an incorrect message being displayed when attempting to buy a DLC car with out the entitlement. *Addressed various PC/Xbox One stability issues. **Fixed an issue where a User with restricted UGC privileges can view UGC content when accessing another user's storefront via the View Gamertag menu. *Improved photo mode quality on PC. *Introduced a cool down to Draft Tap skill to prevent exploit. *Various wheel fixes for PC. *Difficulty balancing for some drift zones, reducing drift target score for 3 stars. *Various translation fixes. *Fixed issue with Clubs UI not updating until a reboot of the game. *Fixed an issue with players not being able to rewind when moving from co-op to single player. *Fixed an issue where the game thought there were 21 Areas to discover, instead of 19. *Fixed a time of day change issue online. *Fixed online errors not displaying correctly at the time. *Fixed an exploit in co-op team races whereby if any user pauses the title with nearby Drivatars, AI would stop functioning. *Added "Master Volume" slider in PC audio options. *Added mouse support to upgrade basket in Garage. *Fixed an error where the player would run out of space after approximately 27 photos were taken, preventing saves for tunes, liveries, etc. *Fixed an issue where Club search was not working with the criteria left blank. *Fixed players not being able to activate ANNA using a headset. *PC Performance improvements. *Adjusted value of Horizon Edition cars. *Re-balanced XP earned in Online Adventure in response to player feedback that skills XP was weighted too high, and that finishing position and clean racing should earn more. 'October 14th, 2016' *Stability: **Fixed an issue where having a microphone enabled in the game but no speech pack installed would cause the title to crash on Windows 10 **Fixed an issue that would cause a game crash for some Windows 10 players when entering Maroondah Road Bucket List event **Fixed an issue that would cause a game crash for some Windows 10 and Xbox One players when joining online Bucket List. Blueprint challenges with mismatched DLC **Fixed an issue that would cause a game crash for some Xbox One players when pausing the game **Fixed an issue that would cause a game crash for some players when collecting Loyalty Rewards while in a Convoy **Fixed an issue that would cause a game crash for some players when using the AMD R9 Fury X graphics card on Windows 10. **Fixed a TDR for Windows 10 players *Performance: **Players running four-core setups on Windows 10 should see CPU improvements **Improved thread layout changes for eight-core setups on Windows 10, resulting in improved performance **Improvement to performance in upgrades and tuning screens on Windows 10 **Fixed a stall when driving in Byron Bay on Windows 10 **Stall fixed when applying Drivatar liveries while driving on Windows 10 **Stall fixed when driving in free roam on Xbox One *Wheel Support: **Improvements to force feedback dead zone and FFB performance when driving on tarmac on both Xbox One and Windows 10 **Fixed a bug so that wheel button prompts now match the in-game bindings on Windows 10 **Actions that must be mapped are now identified in the UI and number of actions that must be mapped has been reduced on Windows 10 *General Improvements: **Fix for photo mode being blurry for some Windows 10 players **Groove music playback improvements on Xbox One **Upgrade basket UI now supports mouse input for Windows 10 **Fix for bug that prevented Windows 10 players from progressing past the Start screen with no internet connection **Added Master Volume option for Windows 10 players **Fix to Advanced Camera functionality in left and top views in Paintshop (Xbox One and Windows) **Fix to enable Rewind when returning from Co-Op to Solo (Xbox One and Windows) **Added option to mute microphones in-game (Xbox One and Windows) **Player can now continue driving when fuel runs out (Xbox One and Windows) *Gameplay Changes: **Horizon Edition cars that boost either Skills or XP no longer provide a benefit in Online Adventure **Fixed an issue where the Perk “The XP Bump” worked in Online Adventure. Now it provides no benefit outside of single player racing **Added a 30-second cooldown to the Drift Tap Skill **Reduced the amount of XP awarded for banking Skill Chains **Reduced 3-Star score target on the following Drift Zones: Mountain Scramble, Mountain Foot, Reservoir, and Gold Mine **Added the name of the current Championship to Car Select in Online Adventure to help players choose a suitable car **Horizon Edition cars display the correct bonus for Wheelspins **Fixed an issue where the Landmarks stat was incorrectly listed as 21 instead of 19, stopping players reaching 100 percent completeOctober 14, 2016 - forzamotorsport.net 'October 4th, 2016' *Windows 10: **Fixed a performance issue on Windows 10 that caused stuttering with high or unlocked framerates on certain hardware configurations **Improved stability on Windows 10 **Disable mouse move detection while driving **The Windows 10 video options screen will no longer ask users to save when no changes have been made **Additional options have been added to the Windows 10 Advanced Controller Menu. These include: ***Steering wheel sensitivity ***Invert Force Feedback ***Centre spring scale ***Damping scale *Wheel Improvements: **Logitech G27 is now registered correctly on Windows 10, so the correct default mapping will be applied **All wheels with enough buttons have had the horn added to their default mappings on Windows 10 **Fix to dead zones for acceleration and braking axes on wheels **Default mappings for all TX Racing Wheel variants **Fixed a bug where custom input mappings would not save successfully *General Improvements: **The Social and Rivals tabs will now unlock for players with Xbox Live Silver accounts **Fixed a bug where the racing line would sometimes disappear **Controller hot swapping is now available. Players can switch between controllers/their keyboard whenever they choose (including the wheel) **Various content fixes for carsOctober 4, 2016 - forzamotorsport.netComplete update documentation - forzamotorsport.net References Category:Forza Horizon 3 Category:Update history